Karev's Family
by BobWhite
Summary: Alex Karev has met and married the love of his life. Now he and his wife are off on an adventure of a lifetime. Throw in some of Karev's friends and you get just about what you would expect when you are traveling through the galaxies to a far off planet where doctor's are needed to stay alive. Full summary inside. Pls R&R 2 find out more.


**Full Summary:**

Karev wants a family; he's always wanted a family. After he broke up with Wilson when she refused to marry him, he met someone new, someone he began to fall in love with. What happens when she tells him who she really is? Will he stay? And how do his friends react? Will her brother give his blessing when Karev ask her to marry him? And how will there life be together?

 **I Am Yours:**

This was the happiest day of my life. I was getting married and my brother was giving me away. He warned my fiancé that he didn't want my heart broken, but I knew that I was never going to get my heart broken. He could have broken my heart when I told him all those months ago who I really was. He could have broken my heart then and there, but he stood by me and he never gave me a reason to fear for our love. I was finally happy with the person I had fallen in love with and he was happy with me. I was done running and I could be kept safe and would always feel safe with him. As I got ready to walk down the aisle, my sister poked her head into the room and smiled. I smiled back at her because I knew that she thought this day would never happen. My family thought that I would never find the love of my life and that I would never get married. But even our father seemed happy with my choice.

I stood up and adjusted the veil over my face; it was something old as it had belonged to our great grandmother and the rest of my sisters had all gotten married wearing the veil. Krissa stepped farther into the room and helped me with my dress. There was no train but there was a small shall that went over my shoulders to hide my tattoos. The shall was a darkish blue which matched my light blue wedding dress. I never did like the color white and in some cultures it was considered to be the color of mourning. The dress and shall were my 'something blue'. The something borrowed was the bouquet of flowers that every one of my sisters had gotten married with; the flowers were fake so they stayed perfectly. And the 'something new' was a brand new set of pearl earrings and necklace that my brother had gotten for me. My hair was done up like normal, in a ponytail because I wasn't complicated.

There had been a small problem with our marriage location, so we were getting married in the hospital. I had wanted to get married someplace that was similar to both of us but none of his friends wanted that. They wanted it to be somewhere safe for all the guests involved. So as Krissa and I turned to leave the room I had gotten ready in, we were met by Stephanie Edwards and Nathan Riggs. Riggs was Krissa's date for the wedding and Stephanie was my chauffer and my brother's date. It had happened suddenly. While I got to know my fiancé, she got to know my brother and they fell head-over-heals in love with each other. They'd been together for nearly six months and it turned out that Stephanie would be joining the family as well. My sisters had all found people to love here as well, though they wanted to get married elsewhere.

Stephanie took my arm and Riggs took Krissa's arm. We moved through the hall and down to the chapel. I couldn't wait to see my fiancé in his suit. And I was in love with the setting. Bundles of roses stood in the hall as we approached the chapel. When we turned the corner, Riggs pushed forward while Stephanie let go of my arm. My brother was standing in the doorway and Stephanie took her cue and joined my sisters as a bridesmaid. My brother hugged me and kissed my forehead through the veil before taking my arm. I got to see my fiancé for the first time and I was in love all over again. As we walked up the aisle, I let out a breath I didn't know I was keeping. I kept my eyes on him and only him. If I was distracted I would burst into tears and I didn't want that.

By the time we made it down the small aisle, I had started holding my breath again. My brother sat down in the first row next to the few siblings that weren't part of the wedding party and then the preacher started. I kept my eyes on him and when it came time to say our vows, I was all butterflies; though I was able to get through my vows perfectly. When he stopped speaking we turned towards the preacher and he finished up saying that this was a blessed union and that all present wanted this to happen. When he told my groom that he could kiss his bride, my groom pulled the veil up over my face, took my face in my hands and kissed me passionately. When we broke our kiss, there was cheering throughout the chapel. The preacher stood a little behind us as we broke our kiss and turned towards our friends and family. And with that, the preacher announced our union.

 **I now pronounce you husband and wife. Please congratulate this wondrous union between Dr. & Mrs. Alex & Aleyla Karev. The reception will be held in the cafeteria. **

_**More to come in next chapter…**_

 _ **Please**_ _ **Review**_ _ **…**_


End file.
